The Darkest Reaches
The Darkest Reaches '''is a TV series that was released early on the weekdays to fill in some time, this Show is mostly unknown and possess odd fantasies about the cliche occult tropes mixed in with eldritch horror and some lovecraftian fantasy. While almost nobody watched the show, it was still funded by an even more anonymous funder, who made sure to keep the show alive and spawn three seasons, the show has a cult following. Plot The series is a complete ongoing story, almost like a slice of life kind, but all completely overarching. It doesn’t have a specific main character, although the closest it can get to one is a man named '''Crow Jonah. '''Crow Jonah is actually more of an “entity” that slightly narrates in a raspy, dark, Nolan-ish, Noiresque voice. As Jonah watches the lives of other people who are being affected by ”creatures from beyond the reaches of darkness”. The so called creatures are similar to the outer gods in Lovecraftian literature. Other forms of information Run time: Most episodes last an entire hour. Director: ??? Illustrators, editors, writers: ??? Number of episodes: a total of 40 (15 in the first season, 10 in the second, 15 more in the final season) Episodes '''Season 1 The swiftness of life: A broke man named Joshua Hyde tries to escape gangsters who’re out for the money he was robbed of. The arms of the clock: A woman close to Crow named Diana is killed with her lesbian lover at their own home, Crow begins to look for the killer The liquidation: After a meeting with the liquid based entity called “Lat’eras”, Drick, a fatherless delivery boy, goes on a hunt for the man who started it all The kisses of the thorns: Joshua Hyde hides from the cops after the events of the first episode, in his trailer, so far from his apartment in the city where the gangsters want his head, he ends up meeting some sort of Martian. Shadows of money: Crow walks in the slums Clouds of dread: Dorothea and Marcelino Milby come in close contact with the man named Crow Plague Doctor: Crow Jonah reveals his arcane intentions, he begins to speak and discuss with mysterious sponsors about a so called artefact, an angry creature from beyond the darkest reaches makes himself known To behead a senator: Drick is still guilty after what happened during the liquidation, a mysterious, tall, lanky humanoid called “The Iceman” comes into play and makes a deal with the distressed teenager. Banish them all, kill those who oppose: Racism in the streets are at an all time high, white supremacists are on the frenzy, the African-American community is in distress, a small, humble and kind African-American family is suddenly in trouble when they are attacked by a group of racists, saved by some Native Americans, they are introduced to a mysterious “god” that the Native Americans now worship. The right to cut arms: Howard Fergerson has heard the news of his son, Liam, had just performed a school shooting. The tears of a mother: Crow Jonah meets a ”goddess” that weeps for her bizarre child, Invest, in what?: Joshua Hyde is found dead somewhere in Texas, killed by a Mexican drug cartel, a psycho named Apep has plans. The scion: Crow meets, and comes to blows, with a mysterious psychopath named Apep The gods of the universe: Crow, a prophet, battles Apep, an angel of death. The liturgy and the doctrine: Drick runs in the barren wasteland known as Detroit as the Whites perform hate crimes left and right, Drick has a ''divine '' solution for this. Season 2 The children of the crucifix: 12 mysterious children causes disasters in east Germany A bitter fire: A Slavic “god” causes calamity Round Two: Carden Blackbush is a government assassin, performing political assassinations, offing contenders who try and stop the corruption of the current government, keeping tabs on what’s happening, Crow Jonah is told by a three bodied being named Albercius to knock Carden off the board, Punishment for the innocent: Gerald is the bastard son of a lustful dominican priest, he makes a deal with a ”devil” named Kogogo to expose the evils and sins of the never changing church. Watch Me: A woman named Chitoge possess universal level powers, she’s practically a goddess, Carden Blackbush is her friend, and while she brags of her newly discovered power to him, each moment of what happens throughout the day will begin to prove her wrong, Carden proves to her that being a goddess means she’s going to abandon the world, like any other god that doesn’t give a damn about any of us. The raven: Crow Jonah walks through the slums of Nevada, Yellow: John Ariel is still depressed after his lover‘s death, one night, drinking his sorrows away, he crosses paths with his good old friend, Carden. The rooster crows: There is an angry “god” rampaging in Burkina Faso, Crow Jonah watches it from the news Last man: Crow Jonah and Carden Blackbush team up to go find the mysterious entity that’s been causing disappearances and paranoia alike in a small town somewhere in Wisconsin. The battle at Norway: Pius is an Estonian man who goes on a mystical journey to a world vastly different from ours, yet a carbon copy all the same. Season 3 (final season) Eldritch queen- A vastly powerful, psycho kinetic, interplanetary level entity wreaks havoc across not only our own world, but others as well, from unslayable gods to godslayers alike, the Mary Sue of all things has arrived. I’m going to bed- A heartbreaking realization trikes the mind of Fortuna Willis when she realises her husband is infected by one of the beings beyond the reaches of darkness. Our daily bread with exclusive butter- Gerald has been having the most fun times in his life, thanks to that deal he had with Kogogo, but as the churches say, never make a deal with the devil, and it seems Gerald has to do his part, Tricking the big idiot- Drick has been murdered, but by who? Detective Johansen is on the case, but along the way he comes in close encounters with the very beings beyond the reaches of darkness, and eventually, the identity of Crow Jonah. Calling your gods- The omnipotent lord of the omniverse has a big ear Spitting on your beliefs- The lord of hell, or what one can consider hell, is now in a peace treaty with the king of heaven, but as this pans out, they talk about what theyre fighting for, Earth. The Nucleus- The threat of nuclear war lies overhead everybody, Agent Steel is ready to stop the enemy countries in the mission that will save the world, however, it seems Crow and Carden have other plans The crudest joke- Bea has always wanted Tommy, but alas, it never came to be, she then comes to a small deal with... well, Kogogo. The second, the stronger- The daughter of the Eldritch Queen has come to earth for revenge Meaning- Crow looks at all of the things he’s observed and narrated Looking backwards- As segregation happens once again in the shithole known as America, Crow Jonah ponders upon his past, which he keeps oh so secret. The bubbles of Cody- Cody Greaser is a loser, a janitor who never finished high school, working for a school which has hypoctrical ethical values, then comes the darkest reach. A pained heart- Demitri has commuted many sacrilegious things, an atheist sinner, he asks forgiveness from the man upstairs because he wants to repent, ask forgiveness, and needs advice to make up for what he has done, cracking badly at all of his pain he calls out to Him, for the first, and perhaps last time, for Kogogo is after him. My last and greatest work- althroughout the series, Crow has talked about his master, now he comes face to face with his master to free himself of servitude. It’s all been leading up to this. Invincible- Is Crow Jonah invincible? No, he is not, and Carden will prove it, sent by the very governments of heaven, Carden has to kill Crow as the entire series is wrapped up in this two hour long (and award winning) finale.Category:TV Shows Category:Tv Series